Various fluoride compounds have been suggested for use in dentifrice compositions to inhibit caries (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,191 incorporated by reference). The amount of fluoride employed is typically a maximum of about 200 ppm in commerical preparations, with sodium fluoride and stannous fluoride often employed as the source of fluoride ion. Further, the efficacy of daily rinsing with dilute fluoride solutions has been demonstrated in mouth-rinse fluoride solutions. The use of fluoride ion concentration in mouth rinses containing sodium fluoride has varied from about 0.0045% to as high as 0.3%, with the frequency of use ranging from one rinse per day to one rinse per month.